


The great resurrection

by sparklingchocolate



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingchocolate/pseuds/sparklingchocolate
Summary: I'm just bringing back to live some characters, hope you don't mind.





	The great resurrection

After the death of Tony Stark fandom was not pleased. In fact, it was destroyed. So people threatened to kill the Russo brothers if they didn't bring all the dead characters back. Under this pressure they created superhero called "Fandom", who was just walking and resurrecting the dead ones.  
They catched Tony's soul and put it back in his body. Tony was alive again.  
They also exchange the soulstone for Natasha's soul, so she's with us now.  
Gamora was brought the next. Fandom snapped their fingers and she fell from heaven straight into Quill's arms.  
Vision was next. Fandom created pentagram and summoned him.  
Heimdall is also back. Fandom asked Hela's ghost to give him back. She didn't want to agree, but Fandom takes whatever they want, so Heimdall is alive.  
Fandom also resurrected Killmonger, because of the reasons. He can watch Wakanda opening fir other countries now. His father was also brought back, of course. They are happy now.  
Zuri, and people who died in Wakanda was resurrected as well. Fandom never forgot about them.  
Fandom wasn't sure if they wanted Odin and Frigga, but Thor convinced them, so they are with us.  
Peter Quill needed a father, so Yondu is back.  
Fandom didn't make Loki alive, because he was already there. He was fighting Thanos' army somewhere in the corner of the screen. They just showed him to others.  
Fandom also didn't let Steve come back to Peggy. She had great live, without him. Steve reconciled with this.

 

Also all ships are canon now. Amen


End file.
